


You're my favourite work of art

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Beca likes art, College, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Music, She's also a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Beca couldn't help but doodle the pretty redhead in her class, but she really hopes no one will ever see them.





	You're my favourite work of art

She wasn’t being creepy.

She _wasn’t._

But the redheaded girl was fun to doodle. And she was pretty.

They shared a music theory class, and although Beca loved that class and did truly pay as much attention as she could, and even did her work; she couldn’t help but get distracted by her classmate.

A couple weeks into the class, the brunette had at least 3 pages of doodles of the girl.

5 weeks into the class, she found out that her name was Chloe.

6 weeks into the class, she had 5 pages of doodles of her.

She wasn’t a creep, she _swears._

But when inspiration strikes…Beca can’t really look away.

///

Beca carried her sketchbook with her everywhere, just like with her laptop, headphones, and lyrics notebook.

She’d notice if she didn’t have any of those things on her. Well, she thought she would.

But she’d been at the library all morning working on her essays because her dad, who coincidentally worked at the college she attended, told her if she didn’t pass her classes she was going to have to resit them; and she didn’t exactly want to be there any longer than she had to be.

So when she was rummaging through her bag, desperately searching for her sketchbook, she realised….um…it wasn’t there.

_‘Shit, shit, shit.’_

It must be in the library right? Considering that was basically the only place she had been that day, and she had _definitely_ had it with her in there.

She pushed past a couple of students in order to reach the library before someone found her sketchbook.

Glancing across the room to the desk in the back corner where she was sat earlier that day, she saw it.

She saw _her._

Oh god.

If Chloe opened that sketchbook she was going to look like a certified freak.

Chloe had already started packing her things away, frowning as she found the notebook that definitely wasn’t hers.

Beca had already quickly started making her way over to the girl, panic crawling up her throat.

‘Chloe?’ Beca called out awkwardly.

The redhead looked up, grinning when she saw the small brunette from class.

‘Hey Beca.’ She replied.

‘Um, you know my name?’ Beca frowned, she didn’t think the girl had ever even paid attention to her.

‘Of course.’ She giggled. Oh god, she giggled. ‘We have music theory together! You’re really smart you know?’

Beca shrugged, blushing. ‘I just love music I guess.’

Chloe smiled, the sketchbook in her hands. ‘I just found this, not sure who’s it is though. It looks familiar.’

Beca felt slightly nauseous. ‘Wait don’t-‘

But it was too late, as she watched Chloe thumb through the sketchbook, reaching the pages of doodles of Chloe.

‘I can explain.’ The brunette said weakly.

‘You’re really talented you know?’ Chloe said as a matter of factly.

Beca peered up at her awkwardly. ‘I’m not a creep, I promise.’

‘I didn’t think you were. I’m actually very flattered.’ She explained. ‘You’ve made me look very pretty.’

‘Well, you are?’

Chloe smiled that dazzling smile once again, and Beca swears to God she nearly had a stroke. ‘Yeah?’

‘Well, yeah. I don’t just draw anyone you know.’ Beca winked, slightly more confident now that Chloe didn’t think she was a freak.

‘Then I feel very special.’ Chloe winked back. ‘Did you want to grab a coffee?’

‘Me?’ Beca frowned.

The redhead looked around her. ‘Well, I don’t see anyone else I want to go with.’

Beca blushed, smiling. ‘Sure. I’d like that.’


End file.
